


We Can Run And Hide (Ain't Going Down Without A Fight)

by Natty_Stark



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fluff, I'm a sucker for AUs, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), pure fluff, romanogers - Freeform, unplanned roadtrip (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: All Natasha wanted to do was sleep. But apparently, Steve has other ideas and decides to tell her about his plans.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers / Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 102





	We Can Run And Hide (Ain't Going Down Without A Fight)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head! I was just thinkin' about that line in Endgame and since like 4 hours or 5 hours ago I decided to write this (with stomach ache lol)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> [also, I'm sorry for any errors xD]

It was after the mission debriefing when she heard him call her name. She was going to head her way to the elevator, hoping to get a nap or actual sleep from her exhaustion from their recent mission.

She badly wanted to ignore him, but the desperation in his voice made her turn to face him.

"Yes, Steve?" She didn't bother to hide her weariness. She was banged up slightly and the wound on her side was itching so harshyly against her catsuit, and she did not want to go to the medical.

He hesitated at first but took a deep breath, "I uh--would you like to go to Brooklyn with me after next week?" He asked, with a slimmer of hope in his eyes. Like a puppy wanting to be walked on the park.

Natasha pondered and stared at him for a minute. Next week? Hmm, she might have to check--oh wait. That's right.

She's going to retire next week. Like how Steve was going to, she remember him telling her he might give the shield to Sam, during one of their missions last week. She knew he was done avenging, and so was she.

After the whole Thanos situation, almost all of the Original Avengers had decided to retire. Clint being the first one, since well since forever but gets interrupted, but now there wasn't. And then, Tony, who know sported a metal arm much to the displeasure of another metal armed individual, and decided to live peacefully with his family plus Peter and May. Thor was next, joining the Guardians to wherever they went to find Gamora, giving his throne to Brunnhilde, a valkyrie.

Bruce didn't hesitate to be next, who now goes by Professor Hulk, after emerging with Hulk's body and is now teaching students at a local University. Until now, Natasha isn't still used to see the Jolly Green around. And, Steve. Steve had a chance to jump in next and stay in the past but chose to get some closure and save Natasha from Vormir. Which warmed her heart, about how much he cared.

She was next or rather, both of her, and Steve would probably retire on the same day. They were both tired and completely done with avenging. It was time for someone to step up in their positions, and she just knew next week was the right time. And she knew just the person to give her position to.

She blinked at Steve and smirked, "Are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked, and noted how his features relaxed, the stoicness from five years ago and months ago was gone, and was now replaced by the small blush on his face.

He gave her a sheepish grin, and held his hand out. "If you'd like to, I mean...you could decline if you want..." He paused, as she looked at the pools of his blue eyes seeing honesty, care, sincerity, and--love.

Not the kind of friend love. But the kind of love where you love the person that you can't possibly live without. She had once upon a time ago thought love was for children, but now, looking back. She knows it isn't.

She's waited too long since 2014 for this.

She's loved him too long, and she still does.

She shook her head, the weariness and itchiness of her wound suddenly gone as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the elevator.

"I-It's not a perfect life. Cuz well, y'know. A dog, a cat. Sam and Bucky ocassionaly. A cafe. We could open a bakery if you'd like or--or a bookshop." He rambled on as both of them entered the elevator, she pressed the button to the ground floor and shook her head, never once pulling her hand away from his.

A bakery? Really? It must have been Sam's idea that implanted his brain cells about breads and pastries. But she listened on to his rambles with a smile on her face.

"I know how much you love books, you could teach girls ballet and I could open an art studio nearby, we could buy a house." He paused and looked down, she immediately sensed him looking at her. Looking up, she saw him smile softly.

"It's time to get that life."

She chuckled at that, remembering the words he told her, back at the compound several months ago.

She gave him a smirk again, "I thought I told you, you first." 

Steve rolled his eyes, and pulled his hand away, opting to put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"I said "We" not "You", meaning both of us."

What a dork.

As if proving his point, he kissed her quickly on the lips and pulled away when the elevator door opened.

She was stunned, she hadn't expected that. But, she recovered quickly when Steve started guiding her towards the parking lot, leading to his where his car is parked.

"Are you really this eager to bring me to Brooklyn?"

He gave her a lopsided grin as he opened the driver seat's door, as Natasha maneuvered her way into the shotgun seat.

"Why?" She was curious, and she wanted to know why he kissed her, though it's obvious, but she still wanted to know why, and she was not making illusions in her head.

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"Why not? You've been practically been by my side for years. I guess my shared life experience was with you all along, and besides, I kind of felt at home here now, than when I went back to 1945 briefly, and I knew that wasn't home anymore." He drew out a breath as he sat on the driver's seat , gripping the steering wheel, and continued, "I realized, home is here. With everyone. With you. You guys wormed your way with me, even if I didn't understand half of the Pop Culture references--"

She cut him off, "But you do now. I taught you well." she said, remembering their movie nights.

He huffed out a laugh and nodded, "Yeah, that, and I thank you for that. I really do. And I'm thankful that you are by my side. You are the partner that I was looking for." He finished softly, as Natasha nodded, opting to not say a word and leaned in to kiss him, who kissed back.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "We ought to start driving now, to get that life eh?"

She rolled her eyes, sitting comfortably on her seat, purposefully placing her feet on the dash. Steve gave her a small glare and started the engine.

"Eager much? I thought it was after next week?"

Steve shifted on his seat as he drove out of New SHIELD's parking lot. "I changed my mind. I'm too excited for this."

She laughed, and stared at the oncoming horizon of the sunset as they drove their way to Brooklyn.

If her younger self was told about this, from when before Loki attacked that she would get a life like this, she wouldn't believe anyone.

But now, a bakery doesn't sound so bad for a business, but maybe a cafe would do better.

She glanced at Steve, who looked away from the road and gave her a loving smile, he took his other hand away from the steering wheel reaching out to her left hand and held it.

Screw her nap and itching wound, if this is what she gets everyday then she's going to have it. Weariness and Itchiness be damned.


End file.
